


Full Circle

by HappyHappyReader



Series: A.Mills - Librarian [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod talk -  again.





	Full Circle

Abbie looked up from her reading to see the Sleepy Hollow Library as it was almost 70 years ago. She was stationed behind the desk she’d had when she was the Children’s Librarian, sitting on a stool.

“A…A…Ann?” Abbie saw him, planted at a table not far from her, muttering and writing in a small notebook, “Ann Mills?” 

He'd come every day for the last week. Abbie didn’t know why at first, but he always sat in the same chair, positioned so he could clearly see her, but not so close that he thought she would notice. 

_Of course, I noticed_, Abbie thought, _I’m not blind…or hard of hearing for that matter._

“Amy?”

“Amelia?”

“Andrea?”

“Analiese? Did she look like that was her name?” Abbie smiled to herself at the absolute look of concentration on his face as he huddled over his notebook, little pencil in hand – still muttering under his breath.

_What an idiot, _she chucked lightly with love, _a sweet, crazy, beautiful idiot._

“Anita? Anita Mills…” His left eyebrow shot up as he titled his head to the side and Abbie found that she really wanted to know what he was thinking. She watched, increasingly fascinated by his efforts.

“Allison?” He seemed to like that name, even though Abbie herself had never been a fan.

“Amanda?”

_Oh no_, Abbie thought suddenly standing up from desk and making her way towards him, _not Amanda_.

That was the name of a bully from elementary school who never let Abbie forget that she was in foster care. Abbie half wished she could find Amanda today for some _really __choice words_.

Abbie took the seat opposite his at the table, resting her chin on her hand, a slight but gentle smile on her face. He looked up from his notebook with some surprise and unrepentenly besotted happiness.

“Hello Ichabod.”

“Hello Treasure.”

Ichabod reached across the small table, taking her hand in his. He felt solid and warm, just like Abbie remembered.

“Why here?” she asked, “Why not the day we got married or when the kids were born?”

“You know why, Abbie. You’ve always known why.” His hair was brown again, with an unlined face and blue eyes filled with lifetimes of his love for her. Abbie held tight to him, swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, pushed up her glasses and found that she did know why – just as much as he did.

“Ian. Isaac. Ilias.”

He smiled at the memory, anwering the question, “Because sometimes a name…”

“Can change your life forever,” Abbie finished, her heart full and complete again.

_________________________

_Grace Abigail Mills Crane died today, _Lily wrote in the journal, her tears falling on the pages as she struggled with the overwhelming emotion of losing the North Star of her life.

_When I found her this morning, she was holding on to Dad’s pillow. She looked so beautiful. I know she really missed him these last five years, even though she kept busy with the grandkids and her volunteer work at the library._

_Once a librarian, always a librarian. _

The thought of all the people her mother helped, the life her parents had built together as well as the legacy and example of their love lessened some of Lily’s pain. She smiled, continuing to write in Grace Dixon’s journal.

_I know she’s with him. That’s why she looked so peaceful and beautiful – she was looking at him again. I’ll miss Mama so much, but I guess it was time for her to go be with Dad. They always belonged together and as Mama used to say, not even death would part them. We should all be so lucky. _

_______________________

_Grace Abigail Mills Crane_

_1986-2084_

_Beloved_

_Wife_

_Mother_

_Sister_

_Friend_

_Librarian_


End file.
